You Deserve to Know
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: As soon as they were out of sight, Kevin turned around in the driver's seat, dark eyes intent on me. "Okay, I can't do this anymore." *Not Kevlie.


**A/N: I was on the beach while writing this. Just bonding/friendship stuff. Not Kevlie. Nope. Not this one. But I just feel like Julie's being so… ignored. I'm not her number one fan, but she's so neglected by Ben, and, in turn, Gwen. Kevin, the way I see it, respects her more than either Tennyson does. She deserves to know what goes on behind her back.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

><p><span>You Deserve to Know<span>

I don't think I was ever alone with Kevin before. Gwen and Ben had just run off to check some weird mana stuff and Kevin had decided he would, as he put it, "guard my ride". Of course, I was in the backseat and could have guarded the car just as well, but no one noted this. So the Tennyson cousins bolted off in their naturally heroic way.

They were gone maybe a minute or two and I was twiddling my thumbs. As soon as they were out of sight, Kevin turned around in the driver's seat, dark eyes intent on me. "Okay, I can't do this anymore."

I raised an eyebrow, a questioning one, and asked, "Do what?"

"See you going on about your business with Ben when you've missed out on a ton of his other little mini relationships that neither of those two have told you about 'cause Ben didn't want you to know and Gwen's too nice to tell you, but I'm not gonna be that nice, okay?"

If the whole mini relationship thing didn't throw me for a loop, the fact that Kevin was telling me bothered me more. In my eyes, he's Kevin. He's irritating, a jerk, and obnoxious on unbelievable levels. But for some reason, since it was him telling me in secret, I believed him. If he had said it in front of Ben, I might have been a bit more wary, but he had that seriousness in his eyes that I wouldn't question, not in a million years.

"Sorry that Benji's been lying to you for so long, really." He took a breath and started talking. "I know you know 'bout Nocture since you were a part of that, but on the side there was this girl, Eunice, who Ben was hitting on like crazy." Kevin's eyes were still serious as he watched me. "She fell out of the sky and didn't know who she was, at one point Ben tried to kiss her, a lot of other crap happened... It sickens me that no one told you, alright?"

I was still trying to soak all this in. It was like hearing words that shouldn't have been said. Ever. Something you're hearing but aren't really registering. I heard every word, but none of it seemed real. I didn't want to believe it. Why would I? Hearing my boyfriend was cheating on me? Repeatedly? It's any girl's worst nightmare. Having his best friend tell me, Kevin of all people... I almost felt like I was being stabbed in the back by the person I trusted the most. Ben.

"Eunice left when Azmuth told us she was an original version of the Omnitrix. Off on another planet now, but I would definitely suggest for you to an eye out for her just in case, ya know?"

It was a mechanical motion, but I nodded. I was seeing things through empty eyes. He couldn't be serious. Could he? If he was serious... Ben cheated on me... Oh god... He... I couldn't trust him... Oh god...

"You at least heard about Elena. I know that. You know that. We both know that. But she was ready to kill you to get to Ben, not sure if you picked up on that or not, but she was being very sexual 'bout it, so I would watch out for her. Last I checked, she was dead and so were the chips, but I wanted to forewarn ya."

Kill me. To get to Ben. Just the thought of that made me sick. I was only an obstacle to Elena. Not a person, but an obstacle. I was a hoop she had to jump through, a fire needing to be extinguished. Nothing more than a bump in the road.

"And Nocturne and the thousands of other fangirls our there. That's all that I know of, alright? That's all. But I wanted you to know. I felt bad this whole time and I hate goin' behind his back since I owe him my life, but dammit, I'm not letting him lie to you forever." Kevin turned back around in his seat and one hand ran through his raven-colored hair.

I could only sit there in my stoned silence, taking this all in. I didn't want to believe the Eunice thing, but knowing Elena wanted me dead... That was a bit freaky.

So I took a few breaths and asked, "Why?"

I could see his gaze find me in the rearview mirror. "Why what?" he replied. One of his hands found the steering wheel and gripped it tight as he continued to watch me; I could tell he was on alert for Ben and Gwen if they came back.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Mostly, I was curious to see if he was working some sort of angle or to see if he was being sincere. My thoughts were that he was completely honest and serious, but what were his motives? Was he doing this for Ben? For Gwen? Or for his own personal gain?

...or just because he was that sort of person?

"Because you deserve to know. Ben has no guts, he wouldn't tell you until twenty years later or on his deathbed. It's the way he is. But you're a good kid and you don't deserve the crap he dishes out for you. I thought I'd be the good guy for once and let you know what goes on behind your back." Kevin's eyes dropped from the rearview mirror to the road that lay ahead, the road he watched with intent eyes. "I tell Gwen everything I do wrong, everything I've done. Or at least the stuff that won't scare her off." He shifted in his seat. "I just think you should get treated the same even if it's not Ben doin' the telling."

So, after all this time of being wary of Kevin, I still needed to be. But he was honest. Maybe I could have the heart to respect him a bit more.

Now it was Ben I had to worry about. The one who didn't understand the concept of honesty.

"Thank you, Kevin." At least one person was watching out for me. One. Out of three.

Ben and Gwen rounded a corner, both laughing and something Ben probably said because he does that a lot. Behind Ben was a small orange thing with a diaper. It was wrapped up in Gwen's pink mana, a prisoner of war.

"No problem."

And our conversation ended just like that, no more questions asked. Ben and Gwen got into the car and everything else was forgotten, the troubles slipping away like sand through my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. I just think Julie deserves to know.**

**~Sky**


End file.
